


Sam & Jack screen cap fic inspired by the July 2017 MOS challenge, "Head Trauma".

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, science jokes, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic inspired by the July 2017 MOS challenge, "Head Trauma".

[Read more about the challenge here.](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/162862535408/july-2017-mos-challenge)

[Joke found here.](http://scitechconnect.elsevier.com/top-15-neuroscience-jokes/)


End file.
